Hides In The Corners Of His Mind, Where He Plays
by TheParadoxGlitch
Summary: Formally ShatteredSoul56! A worried neighbor lives near his godson's home. Hearing only screaming he worries for his godson. Then one days he finds the infant unconscious. Yami/Godfather Yugi/Godson One Shot!


Hides In The Corners Of His Mind...Where He Plays Contently

I do not own YGO!

---

A salty tear slid down the young man's face. It lightly patted on a picture he was holding. The tear slid over a small infants face and dripped off the paper, leaving a wet trail. He sighed softly and gently touched the stain. Smearing it on the picture over his new born godson. His godson looked so much like him as a child. The same hue of hair color and the little baby even had little blond highlights showing when he was first born. He smiled slightly to himself.

"What are you now Yugi? 3 years old?" Yami muttered sadly to himself. He stared at the infants huge innocent glossy eyes. An angel baby boy. Everyone was jealous because he was such a beautiful infant. They all wanted to hug and cuddle the poor boy to death. Yami smiled and laughed slightly at the thought. He then looked at the next picture. He was sitting in a rocker with he new godson. The small child was giggling in the picture. Yami remembered the moment like it was yesterday. Yugi was dressed in a small light purple outfit with feets. It also had the word 'Dark Magician' across the front in golden letters. The next picture was a close up of Yami and the boy. Yugi was sleeping curled up against the young man. "My baby godson. I wonder how you are doing." Yami whispered. He had been refused the right to see the child. The parents, also his close friends, grew deeper into financial difficulties. They had quickly become enemies when Yami had suggested helping them. Though they never said he still wasn't the child's godfather. Yami sighed and slumped down on his couch. Pictures were scattered all over the ground and couch. He couldn't stop thinking about the child. Every so often would he actually see the boy run around his yard other than that...nothing. He didn't even think the boy knew his name.

"God dammit Meoh!" Yami ran to the window when he heard the shout. He saw the mother shouting at some one inside the house. "Get your drunken ass out of my house!" She roughly pulled a small child around as she yelled at the man. Yugi started to cry as she grew louder. "I said get out!" And with that she let go of the boy and ran inside to throw the man out. The small child just crouched down and covered his ears with his tiny hands as he continued to cry. Yami's heart twisted with agony. 'The poor boy.' Yami thought sadly. 'There has got to be something I can do. Last time I called to complain they said there was nothing they could do because there was no sign that the child was being hurt. 'All parents argue.' Is what they said.' Yami huffed as he watched everything unfold. The little boy's face was red as his cries continued. Yami would watch as the boy would take deep breaths then let out another strain wail. He was obviously tired and wanted to be comforted. Then he saw Keiko (Not from YYH!) drag Meoh outside and throw him to the ground right at Yugi's feet. "Now stay out! Go drive and do us all a favor and crash!" She shouted kicking the man to the car. Yugi just squeezed his eyes shut and cried harder. After stopping she quickly grabbed Yugi by the back of his collar and dragged the sobbing boy upright. "Boy get on your own two feet or I'll slap the living hell out of you!" Yugi continued to sob and whimper. "Dammit it child!" Yugi stood shakily. Still grasping his collar she dragged him inside. 'No this has got to stop...but what can I do?'

Later that night...

The rain was pouring hard. Thunder and lightening lit the air every second. No one could hear the cries from the home. No one knew what was going on.

"Shut you brat!" The woman shouted getting angrier be the second. The room went dark. The electricity had completely shut off. The boy cried louder as they were shrouded in darkness. She slapped the child but he wouldn't stop. "I said shut up!" She roughly grabbed the boy around the chest and shook him as hard as she could. "Shut up! Stop crying!" She dug her nails into the boy's skin and shook even harder. Yugi's head whipped back and forth. Then all was silent. "Now look what you made me do! I gave you food! I gave you a home! I gave you life and this is how you repay me!" She shouted at the unconscious child. She tried to wake the limp child in her arms. "Boy! Wake up! This isn't funny!" She shook the boy slightly and lightly slapped his cheeks. Panicking she stood up and carried the boy to the sink. Turning on the cold water she frantically pored some on the child's face. The boy moaned softly and opened his eyes. The woman sighed and sat the boy down on the floor. The child watched the frantic mother run downstairs. After a couple of minuets the lights flashed back on. As Keiko walked back up the stairs she saw Yugi was right where she left him. It was odd. He was always up and about. It made her slightly nervous not hearing his cries. "Come on son lets go to bed." She said cautiously lifting the boy.

After laying her son to sleep she too went to sleep wondering where her husband was. She took a shaky breath and feel into an unrestful slumber. While Yugi stayed wide awake staring up at his ceiling. He leaned over his bed and looked down at the floor at all his broken toys. His father had stepped on one night in a drunken rage. The sound of a slamming door was heard. He look out of the crib bars and used them to support him. He stood up and looked out the opened door. The lightening lit up the room. He saw a man stumbling into the living room. He muttered something as he stepped on something. His old crib was a little too big for the child but his parents said they didn't have enough money to buy him a 'big boy bed.' Yugi grasped on to the chipping paint wooden rail and watched. Then the man just collapsed in a hump on the ground. Sighing softly he laid back down and closed his eyes. Another normal night in his eyes.

That morning...

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around his room. When he stood up in his bed he whimpered slightly. His sides were soar from last night. Keiko walked into the room and walked over to Yugi. She lifted the boy and sat him on the floor. She watched as he walked with a slight limp. Biting her lip she followed her son into the other room. Then she glared at the sight.

"Well it seems you finally came home eh?" She growled. Walking around Yugi she used her right foot and flopped the man over. Yugi watched as his mother slapped his father. "Get up you useless bastard!" She shouted giving a good slap on the right cheek. (No she's not spanking him. It's his face ) Yugi backed up slightly until his back pressed against the wall. Then he just stood there and watched confused. He always wondered why they were like this. Rubbing his nose the child walked over to the front door. On his tippy toes he unlocked the door and, with his tiny hands, twisted the handle and walked outside. Looking around his neighborhood his eyes landed on the house across from his. He heard a dog barking in the back yard. Walking off to the side of his house he saw a golden dog and a man.

"Hey Ra!" A man shouted. The golden retriever happily jumped up on the man and licked his face. "Whoa!" The man chuckled. "It's nice to see you too." He laughed. Yugi smiled and curiously walked over. He gently grasped the fence with his tiny fingers and watched them play. A smile graced upon the boy's face.

"Why do you let him lick you?" Yugi asked. The dog happily walked over to Yugi and jumped up on the fence.

"Whoa! Ra down boy!" Yami laughed as he walked over to the child. "Hello there." Yugi smiled.

"Hi." He said softly. Yami opened the fence and stepped outside, with slight difficulty from the dog wanting out as well. He lifted the child and was quick to notice the boy flinch.

"Are you ok?" Yugi nodded biting his lip. Yami hefted him up gently and smiled. "Yugi it's nice to see you." The boy looked up at the man in wonder.

"How do you know my name?" He asked softly. Yami smiled gently.

"Did you parents ever tell you about your godfather?" Yugi shook his head. "I'm your godfather Yugi."

"What's a godfather?"

"I was a close friend of you parents. They appointed me to be your godfather. So if anything were to happen to them I could look after you." Yugi nodded slightly.

"They don't talk about you." Yugi said softly. Yami nodded slightly.

"Yes I know. We are not close friends at all anymore."

"Why?"

"Well Yugi it's a long story." Yugi didn't really understand but nodded anyway. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be eating with your mommy and daddy?"

"Daddy's sleeping and mommy's yelling at him." Yami nodded sadly and carried the boy into his house. He gently sat the boy down on a chair in the kitchen. Yugi watched as Yami walked around the room gathering supplies. "What's your name?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"Oh silly me. My name is Yami." Yugi nodded.

"I like it." Yami looked over at the small child. His short little legs swayed slightly and he was grasping the poles of the chair.

"Thank you Yugi." Yugi smiled and nodded. Then he watched as Yami resumed his cooking. The tri haired man walked over with some food and a glass of OJ and sat it on the table. "Hmm...it seems I'll have to find something for you to sit on." Yami said noticing that Yugi couldn't see over the table.

"Mommy lets me sit in her lap." Yami smiled and nodded.

"Good idea." Yugi lifted his arms slightly ready to be picked up. Yami smiled and bent down and carefully lifted the child up and sat down in the seat Yugi was once in. After sitting the boy in his lap he wrapped an arm around his waist to keep the child from falling. The boy picked up his fork and slowly started to eat what the man had given to him. Yugi took a quick liking to the food and ate humbly. He then reached over for the orange juice. Yami realized he couldn't reach it and leaned over and grabbed the cup for the boy and handed it to him.

"Thank you." Yugi said softly as both of his tiny hands grasped around it and he placed the cup up to his mouth. Leaning back Yugi drank thirstily. He then leaned forward and attempted to put the glass up. Yami smiled and took the glass and placed it back up on the table. "Thank you." Yugi said wiping his mouth with his sleeve and then reached for his fork.

"You're welcome little one." Yami said smiling gently as he resumed eating. After they were done eating Yami took Yugi to the TV room and they both rested in front of the TV. Yugi laid on the young mans stomach and watched what ever program Yami watched. He quickly got bored and sat up. Yami gave a slight 'oof' as Yugi rolled off him. "Do you want to color Yugi?" A huge smile crept its way to Yugi's face as he nodded. Yami smiled and took his small hand and led him to a spare room. It was going to be used when his godson visited. There were some toys on a bright yellow toy box in the corner. They were for Yugi's birthdays that he was never invited to. A small red and blue table sat in the middle and Yami led him to it. He motioned for Yugi to sit in the small blue chair. Yugi sat down and watched as Yami went to a dresser and grabbed some things off the top. He smiled and walked back over to the boy. He sat a coloring book and a box of crayons on the table for Yugi to explore. Yugi reached for the box and opened it. Then he quickly flipped it over spilling the contents all over the table. Yami chuckled softly and helped him regain control of the rolling utensils. He sat with Yugi for about 15 minuets working on their coloring. Yugi happily colored with he wax crayons. Red, blue, green, and all the other colors went all over his coloring book.

Yami watched the small child amused as he quickly got bored of the crayons and walked around the room looking and touching everything. He did notice Yugi was walking weird but decided to ask about it later. Once Yugi had found the toy box all hell went lose. Yugi giggled and ran around the room with an air plane. Making engine noises he happily jumped up and down and raced the plain through invisible clouds. The child laughed as he ran towards Yami. Yami scoped the boy up and lifted him. Yugi still had the plane and was swerving it around the air in Yami's arms. Yami chuckled as he sat the boy down and the child shot off like a bullet. He found the cars and started racing them as well as the other toys. Finding a stuffed Dark Magician he was instantly fond of it. Yugi hugged it and jumped up and down.

"Lookie!" Yami chuckled.

"Yes Yugi that's Dark Magician. He'll always keep you safe. Would you like him?" Yugi's smiled widened.

"Can I?" Yami nodded. Yugi ran over to Yami and hugged him. They played with the toys, some games, and with Ra. Yugi then slowed down when he was running. Feeling slightly nauseous Yugi leaned over towards the grassy ground below. He tasted a vial flavor in the back of his mouth. Then he let it free and vomited all over the grass and himself. Yami quickly ran over after grabbing a towel on the side, it was for the swimming pool.

"Are you ok?" Yugi nodded not looking up. Yami used the towel in his hand and gently wiped the small boy's face. When he cleaned off what he could he lifted the boy and carried him back to the spare room. He had clothes for the boy and walked over to the small light blue dresser. He smiled as he walked over to the child as he was about to take off the child's shirt when Yugi whimpered and pulled away. "It's ok Yugi. I'm just going to change you really quick." Yugi looked deep into Yami's eyes. He saw the fear in his eyes. "What's wrong Yugi?" A tear fell gently down Yugi's cheek.

"I don't feel good." Yugi leaned forward and rested his little head against the man.

"Let me change you then we'll see what to do, ok?" Yugi nodded slightly. He really trusted this man. Yami hadn't yelled at him once. Yugi smiled as he passed out. "Yugi?" Yami carefully pulled off Yugi's shirt and quickly pulled back gasping at the sight. Yugi's small chest was completely black and blue. Quickly changing the child he carefully lifted the 3 year old and carried him to his car. 'No. Noo. No! Why didn't I see it? Why didn't I act earlier?' Yami thought as he drove straight to the hospital. He reached over and gently patted Yugi's face trying to wake him. Panic rose inside Yami. Sighing, he saw the hospital. "Hang in there little one, my precious godson." Yami said softly. He gently lifted the child and rushed him inside. A nurse quickly took him in with a doctor trailing behind her. The race began. 'Come one Yugi. What is wrong with him? How could they?' Yami thought sitting down in the waiting room and filled out the necessary sheets.

Hours passed and still no word on Yugi. This made Yami very nervous. Softly taping his foot on the ground he played with his clothes trying to keep his mind off it for a while. The nurses smiled gently and walked the man to the cafeteria to have a drink and something to eat. By the time he got back they were out. Yami resumed his seat and waited as patiently as he could.

"Yami Moto?" Yami stood up.

"That's me." The doctor smiled grimly and led the young man to his office. He flipped through his papers as though he really didn't want to tell what was going on. Something bad had happened. "Is he ok?" Yami asked nervous.

"Little Yugi is in a fight for his life." Yami was taken a back.

"W-Why? What was it?" The doctor sighed sadly.

"Have you ever heard of Shaken Baby Syndrome?"

"Um...I heard of it but I don't think I know what it is." Yami said cautious with his words.

"Well there is very little chance he will come out of his coma with out any damage...or even make it through. You see SBS is a very deadly act upon infants. Yugi would have to be between a new born to 5 years of age for this to have taken effect."

"Yugi is three." The doctor nodded.

"He fits right in the age. SBS is when an older, strong, person shakes the child so hard that it could litterly kill them. When you shake a small child their head whips back and forth." The doctor paused. "There neck is also in jeopardy. The person shaking him could have snapped his neck and permitly paralyzing him or killing him instantly. Well small children's skulls and brains are far different and fragile than those older. When he was shaken his brain was slamming against his skull. His brain is bruised and started to swell as well as slowly bleed. We had to stop the bleeding and open his skull to help relieve the pressure. He will have to have another surgery when the swelling goes down. His eyes were damaged and he might end up being blind. We won't know for sure until he wakes, or if he wakes." The doctor said softly. "There is also a chance of having to be one life long medicine for his damaged brain such as retardation or cerebral palsy. He may have speech and learning disabilities, paralysis, seizures, autism, swallowing and sucking disorders, cognitive impairments, behavior problems, or...a...permanent vegetative state...the list goes on. We can't be sure until he wakes." Yami nodded sadly.

"Can I see him?" He asked weakly. The doctor nodded and led him to the room. At the door he turned and faced Yami.

"Who did this to him?" Yami looked sadly away.

"His parents. They had financial problems and his father now drinks."

"How did you find him?"

"I live across from him." The doctor smiled.

"It's a good thing. I'm sure if he came in a second later he would have been dead." Yami nodded slightly and entered the door. Machines everywhere. Supporting the weak child that lay helpless on the white bed. Wires were attached every where watching every move the boy made. A huge balloon type thing pumped air into Yugi's tired chest.

The police had been buzzing around asking Yami all sorts of questions. They had made and arrest of the boy's parents. They were in jail at the moment waiting for trial. Yami sat by Yugi's side and never left. He was afraid Yugi would never wake up. He never knew the first time he saw Yugi up close after his birth would have been his last. He had his friends bring over supplies and he just sat there looking at pictures. Many nurses recognized them. They were appalled at what had happened to the beautiful child that had help give birth to.

3 weeks had passed and the trial had gone good. Keiko was sent to 20 to life for attempt in murder, but faced death row if the boy died, and Meoh was sent to 5 years for child endangerment and was also sent to an alcoholic rehabilitation program. Yugi had also had a second surgery to repair his skull. Yami was now watching the news. The newscast had taken an interest in this case.

"Yes the boy parents had there sentences read and are now in jail. The boy is still in intensive care from his parents that shook their child almost to death." Yami turned off the TV and sighed softly. The machines were still covering the child. The doctors had pretty much lost all hope of the child ever waking. Yami sat in the quiet room holding the child's small hand.

"Come on little one. You can do it. I just know you can." Yugi's little fingers twitched. Yami jumped upright. "Yugi? Can you hear me?" A soft was heard. "Yugi! Oh Ra!" Yami jumped up and raced to find a doctor. Three doctors and 6 nurses all gathered around to unplug the boy and were ready for any complication. Fortunately there was none. They smiled as the small child turned in his bed after being freed of the equipment. He yawned softly and closed his eyes. Yami chuckled softly and all the medical staff smiled broadly.

The doctors got Yugi the care and therapy he needed free of charge for Yami. Yami was really grateful. They explained that Yugi had developed a case of cerebral palsy. The impairment of poster and motion of the body. Yugi was upset as well as Yami.

"Come on Yugi you can do it." Yami urged as Yugi was having another session with his therapist. Yugi kept trying but felt it to be hopeless.

"I can't Yami!" Yugi cried. The therapists were attempting to help the child regain his walking ability. Helping legs would react like normal but knew it was possible it could get worse as he grew older.

"I know you can Yugi. Don't you want to run with Ra?" Yugi smiled at the thought but then looked down at his legs. He willed them to move but they wouldn't respond. The therapist watched as the child struggled to regain control of his actions. The looked sadly at him but encouraged him along with Yami. Yugi had the rarest kind of cerebral palsy called ataxic cerebral palsy. They had explained the Yugi would need special attention. He would have problems with the simplest of tasks like buttoning a shirt, or writing. That he will also have a very difficult time with moving, especially very fast movements. They also had to watch for seizures as well as growth problems.

Yami hugged the small child close to him. Yugi snuggled into his godfather's embrace.

"I'm glad you're my godfather Yami." Yami smiled and gently rocked the small child. He will have to face a while lot worse things in the future with Yugi's disorder, but he was determined not to let it ruin the boy's life.

"I'm glad you're my godson Yugi. You're the best godson in the world." Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around the young man's arms that were wrapped around him.

"I'm glad I'm not alone any more." Yugi said softly. "Thank you." The tri haired man smiled and held the boy closer. Never will Yugi see another fight or ever be yelled at. He will love Yugi with all his heart. The very first time he looked into Yugi's innocent eyes he had fallen in love with him.

"I'm glad you're happy and thank you for making me the happiest man alive." Yami said softly as they both fell into a deep, well needed, slumber.

---

I re-did it because I guess I was tired I just wanted to get it done. So I'm sorry I hope you like this one better. I wanted to give Yugi and Yami more time with each other.

What do you think? I saw a show over this and I thought it was horrid what the mother did to her child. I don't see how any one could shake there child even if they are mad. It's horrible and should be stopped. I don't think there should be such a disorder, Shaken Baby Syndrome, it's cruel. Yeah well any ways I'm tired. Night!


End file.
